Both mobile computing and software services in the cloud have become very popular in the past decade. Customer relationship management systems, such as the SalesForce software as service (“SaaS”), in particular, have continued to grow in popularity, although asynchronous (e.g., offline) interactions between these systems and mobile devices have yet to be optimized.